The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Adventure
by LivingScorch
Summary: Link, part-time bodyguard and full-time friend to Princess Zelda of Hyrule has been sent on an epic quest to retrieve an ancient artifact. Rated T for Mild Violence and Mild Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda... Blah...Blah...Blah... (Insert copyright joke here.)**

* * *

**Prologue:**

It was now midnight and all of Hyrule has been by a layer of dark and gloomy fog that even a sheikah could get lost in this and it was now at the time of the zero hour that I Link was battling for my life and kingdom against the king of all evil himself Lord Ganondorf. It had been a long and hard duel between us and neither me or him had started to show any sign of tiredness, but we both knew that we were both tired and one of us **had** to lose just as the prophetic predicted .

''You are... weak... just like your mother... and father.'' The bastard Ganondorf taunted me trying to force me into making the first strike, but I knew better than charging head first at someone as powerful as Ganondorf even with a weapon as mythical and awesome as the master sword.

Then my mind betrayed me and I reply ''Well I am obviously not my mother or father now am I?'' Now all I could do was watch Ganondorf's reaction I was expecting one filled with hatred and angrier but it was instead a face which looked like he was cheerful, was he laughing?

''I should of killed you back in this field all those years ago...'' Ganondorf said now chuckling to himself before he started to charge like a bull with his two-handed sword held in only one hand, but yet I still I dared not moving a muscle.

As he neared closer to the place I stood I readied my sword arm waiting for my opportunity to strike and when he was right in front of me ready to take a swing to end my short life I plunged the master sword into his right leg, making him instantly drop his sword and then fall to his knees. I retrieved my sword as I took it from where it had pierced he let out a great moan that echoed across the field.

Now with the sword back in my grasp I walked over to were Ganondorf was kneeling and then...

* * *

''Link... stop daydreaming. '' Zelda whispered into my ear followed by a slight nudge in my side and with that my imagined world crumbled into a massive heap, I was no longer Link, the hero of time fighting the Evil king Ganondorf in Hyrule fields in an epic duel to the death, I was now Link, the royal bodyguard to Princess Zelda sitting in the royal court listening to the royal council talking about taxes.

''Sorry...'' I whispered back in an apologetic tone, but I could tell she wasn't in the mood for apologies these royal courts were twice as stressful for her because she **had **to listen and then state her opinion, if it was up to her she would be in her imagination as well, following that I gave up and slouched over in my chair praying to the goddess to have mercy on me.

''Our we keeping you awake young Master Link?'' The head councilor questioned catching me dowsing off, I quickly shot my head upwards to find all eyes in the room looking at me including Zelda's, I quickly tried to come up with an excuse but Zelda had already came up with one ''His had a long night.'' she said saving me from one of the head councilor's lectures ''Please continue'' she added.

**An Hour Later. **

It had been a long and frustrating morning the royal council meeting was now officially over and everyone proceeded to stand up and walk to the castle's dinning room for a spot of lunch I was think of going to do the same but as I went to get up I felt a hand tapping my shoulder I turned around to see Zelda in a very stressed state ''Meet me in my study after lunch, please?'' she said in a very stressed tone, spared a lecture from the head councilor but not from my best friend.

I had by this time finished my lunch and now was standing outside the Princess' study I lifted my hand up to knock the door like I always did but it opened before I could and behind it was a woman though it wasn't Zelda it was Impa Zelda's ex-bodyguard and ex-babysitter both of which she was to old for. ''She is expecting you.'' Impa said pointing over to a desk covered with paperwork ''Thank you'' I replied with a smile that wasn't returned and started to walk over to where Impa had pointed where Zelda was working and as I neared closer to the desk I found her sleeping like a baby.

''And she calls me sleepyhead...'' I sighed wondering weather to wake her up or leave her be, I to lightly poke her arm ''Zelda...wake up'' I called quietly and with that she shot up like a firework ''I wasn't sleeping!'' she shouted confusingly but charmed down when she saw it was Link ''How long have you been standing there?'' she questioned me in a grumpy tone I shrugged my shoulders. ''So... what did you need me for or did I cut short my lunch for nothing?'' I questioned her back, for a few moments her face looked puzzled but then she remembered ''Oh goddess... I nearly forgot! I need you to help me bring all this paperwork to the head councilor's office!'' she said cheerfully, I silently sighed **''She forgot the lecture thank the goddess!''** I though ''Of course!'' I said happily trying to hide the mini celebration going on inside his head ''Thanks'' she weakly smiled back.

* * *

**AN: This may not be the most exciting start to a story but hey you have to set the scene right? Don't forget to review and/or even favorite the story! Thanks! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One:**

It was now the hour of twilight and finally my long and harsh day had come to a long-awaited end. I opened my bedroom door and strolled in, dragging my worn out feet across the cold stone floor from absolute exhaustion. Being the Royal Bodyguard involved only one thing only, guarding the monarch with your life. Instead today I had been made to run all over Castle Town like there was no tomorrow, the perfect description of a Royal Courier. Who knew that when I accepted to help Zelda carry important paperwork to the Head Councilor's office he would ask me to bring a special letter to the Royal Knight Trainer, to which the latter would ask me to train **his** rookies?

After getting changed out of the heavy day clothes and into my light and comfortable night-clothes I proceeded to lift the sheets from my bed and collapse on to the soft mattress.

''I don't get paid enough... for this...'' I quietly yawned before I closed my eyes and allowed the bed's comfort embrace me.

''Peace... and quite...at last...''

* * *

**''L-LINK!'' Zelda screamed in desperation, causing me to spirit faster.**

**''Where am I?'' I looked around quickly, the fog that covered the field making it impossible to see.**

**''LINK!'' She screamed again but this time weaker and more desperate, I made one last dash to where her voice had come from.**

**''ZELDA!'' I screamed back as an unconscious Zelda laying on the ground came into sight. I went over to help her but then the ground trembled, knocking me off my feet and on to my arse and out of the dark and gloomy fog came a huge Gerudo man with fiery red hair.**

**''Ganondorf...'' I silently hissed as I got up from the ground, brushing the dirt from my shoulders.**

**''Hero... we meet again...'' He said as he silently approached.**

**''Do you like what I've done to the place?'' He added pointing at the mass destruction that had been by his hand.**

**''I still think it needs a bit more... blood...'' He said rather grimly before charging head first at me.**

**Our blades clashed, but it was unfortunately a short battle, Ganondorf was able to overpower me very quick and knock my blade out of my grasp, followed by a punch back to the ground. I reached my hand out to retrieve the blade but my hand was crushed by Ganondorf's massive foot.**

**''F***!'' I cried out in pain and was then grabbed by the neck.**

**''Pathetic... you couldn't save yourself and you expect to save the Princess?'' He chuckled before as his tightening his grip around my neck further, at this point I was sure that my life was at an end, but something... unexpected happened. Ganondorfs grip around my neck loosened and I my crippled body dropped to the ground.**

* * *

I quickly shot up from my bed sweating and gasping for air.

''What in the goddess was that?'' I barely whispered after a few deep breaths.

I quickly peered at the clock that stood silently in the corner of my room, four o'clock two hours till I'm required to awake by. I couldn't go back to sleep not after something like that, so I forced by tired body from the bed and on to my feet and started to stumble over to the desk where I had placed my sword and lamp and equipped them.

Exiting my room quietly I gave my sword a few swings in the air before sheathing it and heading down the corridor towards the courtyard but I decided to take a detour to the Princess' room to check if she was okay. I opened the massive wooden door **very **quietly, the last thing I wanted was to wake her up I peaked inside to find the Princess in her queen sized bed, sleeping like a baby. I suppressed a smile and went to turn around but a familiar voice came from the room.

''Don't go...''

I was frozen solid for a second before turning back around to find Zelda sitting up right in her bed shivering and as pale as a ghost, holding what looked like one of many of her practice swords at her side.

''I didn't wake you, did I?'' I asked clumsily walking to her bedside, wanting to kick myself.

''No... you didn't... I've been up all night'' She said tiredly laying back in her bed.

I now kneed down besides her bed so we were now facing each other. ''Want to talk about it?'' I asked calmly and friendly.

''No...'' She replied coldly before turning her back to me.

A slight frown came to my face. ''What do **you** want to talk about?'' I asked now pleading with her.

She suddenly turned back round, I had gained her interest again. ''I wish to hear the story when you saved that young girl from when you were still an adventurer, before you were my bodyguard... before you were my friend.'' I swear even though the Princess was the same age as me (seventeen getting onto eighteen) she acted like she was still ten. I inhaled and then exhaled heavily and began telling her the story about the first person I had 'saved'.

* * *

**I was twelve years of age and still living in my village, one perfectly normal day this girl, Alice I believe her name, the daughter of the mayor went missing so we went to go and search for her. We were searching all day and were about to give up, but then as everyone was heading inside I heard a cry for help. I ran over to were it came from. I found her injured but alive and took her back to the village and was hailed a hero, the end.**

* * *

After finishing the short, and rather boring story, Zelda was fast asleep once more, and I had to be ready in an hour. I got up from were I was knelt down and strolled over to the door to finally leave.

''Sweet dreams...'' I whispered softly before closing the door.

* * *

**AN: This chapter was a pain in the arse to write and maybe a bit rushed, but still I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review and/or favorite the story. Thanks and Happy (Late) New Year! :D**


End file.
